


Cosmos and the pain they bring

by Ryan_Zamo711



Series: BanKu [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Big bro Juza, Crushes, Hanahaki Disease, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kumon is baby, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Short, lowkey a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Zamo711/pseuds/Ryan_Zamo711
Summary: Kumons thoughts are filled with his brother's roommate yet again, and the pain only gets worse. He knows it makes everything worse, but can't he at least give himself the pleasure of thinking about him..? He loves the way his sandy hair shines in the sun, and how his blue eyes glow whenever he smiles.He knows Banri could never love him back, but it still hurts.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Settsu Banri
Series: BanKu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894924
Kudos: 24





	Cosmos and the pain they bring

Yellow and pink Cosmo petals covered in blood fall from Kumon's mouth as he coughs into the sink. He feels shame boiling inside of him as his brother tries to help him through something like this, especially now that he's seen what kind of flowers they are.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner..?" Is all he asks as he lightly rubs along the smaller boys aching spine. 

"It hhh- it hurts to talk about." He tells him, mouth tasting more metallic by the second. "I'm so sorry, Niichan" Kumon wheezes out to him as more blood and petals drip from his lips.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now" Juza reassures him, voice shaking as he speaks.

Kumons thoughts are filled with his brother's roommate yet again, and the pain only gets worse. He knows it makes everything worse, but can't he at least give himself the pleasure of thinking about him..? He loves the way his sandy hair shines in the sun, and how his blue eyes glow whenever he smiles. 

He knows Banri could never love him back, but it still hurts.

"Who is it, Kyuchan?" Juza asks, pulling him away from his thoughts. "it's not… him, is it?" He doesn't need to say his name, Kumon knows he means Banri.

He doesn't answer him. The only sounds that leave Kumon are sobs and heavy coughs. He looks up to his older brother in the mirror and shakes his head lightly, trying to tell him he doesn't want to know. The younger boy catches a glimpse of his tear stained cheeks and bloodied mouth, only causing himself to cry harder.

"So it is, huh?" Juza says before walking towards the bathroom door, seemingly mad. He stops before his hand touches the handle, only to tell Kumon he'll send someone to help jim as he then leaves the room.

"I'm so sorry" Kumon whispers into the sink, wishing he could run after him and say it to his face. He never  _ asked _ to love Banri, he actually wishes he could hate him, but he can't. No matter how hard he may try, or how much he sees him and Juza fight, he can't hate him. 

The coughing subsides but he feels too weak to move. Cosmos… those mean peace, innocence, and  _ love…  _ right? He thinks he heard Tsumugi tell him that once. It's fitting, he guesses. 

He can hear the door open, and his heart feels lighter thinking that his brother came back. But the voice he hears isn't his, though he’s still appreciative.

"Kyuchan? Juchan sent me to help.." Muku says as he gently makes his way over to the purple haired buy, slightly cringing because of all the blood. 

Not many words are exchanged between them as he cleans Kumon's face with a damp paper towel. Kumon only tells him that he’s done coughing, and he should probably rest, to which Muku agrees. 

He lets his older cousin lean on him as they make their way to Kumon and Misumis room. Sumi is out doing… whatever it is that he does, honestly. The room was too quiet for Kumon's comfort. While most days it's filled with laughter and chanting for triangles, Misumi hasn’t been letting him out of bed much since he thinks his young roommate is sick… And he is, but not in his usual way.

“I’ll be back to check on you, Kyuchan! Please get some sleep.” Muku tells him, trying to sound stern at the end. 

“...Thank you, Muku. I’m sorry for being a burden.” Kumon apologizes, already falling asleep as he speaks.

“You’re never a burden.” Muku reassures him, lightly kissing his forehead, before leaving him to rest.

As soon as the door closes, Kumon can’t help but think of all the things people do for him here. Everyone was being so kind to him since he was sick. Omi and Tsuzuru brought his meals to him so he wouldn’t have to leave his bed, Taichi tries his best to make him laugh, and everyone from summer makes sure to hang out with him lots too. And of course, Banri made sure to be there for him, too. 

Banri probably doesn’t know that he’s the reason his condition is just getting worse, so he hopes Juza doesn’t hurt him. Afterall, Kumon carefully hid the fact that he had hanahaki, and as far as he knew, only Juza had found out.

His thoughts are interpreted as he hears a faint knock on the door, but he decides not to answer. What's the point, anyways?

Buthe knocking gets louder the longer he doesn't answer.

"Hyodo, please open up." Banri's voice break as he speaks from the other side of the door. "I just need- fuck- I need to know you're okay in there." 

"The doors unlocked." Kumon tells him with a defeated sigh.

He enters the room, taking note of the untouched plates of food. He looks at the younger boy and silently asks if he can join him on his bed with pleading eyes. Kumon gives a subtle nod.

As soon as he's on the bed, Kumon sits up so that they can be face to face. The more he looks at Banri, the easier it is to see how red his eyes are.

"I've been worried about you." Is all the older male says. He tries to offer a small smile as he gets more comfortable. "The sugar sucking dumbass told me everything…"

"...Everything" Kumon says, he hears his voice crack as he speaks. “I’m so sorry.” He says as a violent sob rips through him, causing him to cough yet again. 

Banri reacts before his brain can process what he’s doing, and wraps his arms around Kumon, holding on for dear life. “Don’t be sorry, kid.” He whispers, pulling him into his lap so they can both be more comfortable. Thankfully, Kumon lets it happen. “Can I hear you say it?”

“You’ll laugh…” Kumon says, causing Banri to feel a pang in his chest.

“Says who?” he asks, tipping Kumon's face so he can look into his eyes.

“No one needs to tell me for me to know it's true…” he responds as his face goes bright red.

“I would never.” Banri says in the softest voice he can manage, hoping to comfort the younger boy. “Not when it’s you.” He adds in a whisper, making sure to maintain eye contact with Kumon.

“Banri, I-” Kumon begins, but is cut off by Banri putting a slender finger over his lips.

“Actually, maybe I should go first.” The sandy haired man says with a smirk, removing his finger. “Kumon, I love you. S’nothin I want more than to be by your side for the rest of my life. I’m always thinking about you, and how much better life would be with you by my side. Please let me love you.” He says, blue eyes staring into gold as tears threaten to spill, almost afraid of Kumon's response.

Kumon stares at him, eyes wide and face burning brighter than Taichi’s hair. “I love you, too.” He finally says, feeling the flowers inside him begin to disappear faster by the second. 

Before he could think of anything else to say, he feels Banri softly press his lips against his own. It was his first kiss, but he could safely assume Banri knew what he was doing. He feels Banri move them into a cuddling position so that they could be more comfortable, intertwining their legs together and wrapping his arms around Kumon. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Kumon stops kissing so he could ask, causing Banri to move his mouth to the younger boy's neck, causing him to whine at the foreign feeling. 

“Of course, my love.” Banri giggles as his sharp teeth graze his small boyfriends skin, earning a yelp from him. “Mm, I’ll stop teasin’ for now.” He says as he brings his head up to the pillow, kissing Kumon’s forehead as he gets comfortable. 

“I love you, Banri.” Kumon says as he nuzzles his head into his boyfriend's chest.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I actually really enjoy the thought of these two together, but its probably just because I really see myself in Kumon and my boyfriend in Banri lmao. anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
